Mi reina , mi diosa , mi inspiración
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Zelda estaba harta de las mentiras de link con peach y como la han dejado dolida a ella y a mario pero zelda sabrá que el príncipe marth siempre la amaba y ella no le correspondía por estar con link pero en ellos habrá mas que amor y lucharan contra viento , marea y todo lo malo que les venga esta es una historia de amor , traición ,etc pareja : zelda y marth


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Eres un desgraciado**_

_esto es falso_

_nada es verdad todo es una mentira_

_sin embargo te vi junto a Peach y te burlástes de mi_

_link ... eres un desgraciado ... como te odio_

_tu romance con Peach me provoca nauseas _

_diablos ... me he enamorado ... CIEGAMENTE .. TE ODIO_

esas palabras abarcaban en la mente de la princesa de hyrule al ver que ese par de rubios (Link y Peach ) se besaban pero también no solo zelda quedo herida si no el mismo Mario también sufrió una gran decepción al ver a su princesa besándose con otro sujeto , la ira invade la mente de zelda , el odio , la venganza u otros sentimientos negativos , ella cuando los veia ella apretaba sus dientes y sus puños con ganas de matarlos pero no lo hace por que eso puede traer consecuencias desastrosas , ella es sabia e inteligente por eso no lo hace ... sus poderes han superado los del mismo link y peach juntos , ella es poderosa pero débil de corazón

- maldición ... otra vez ustedes - murmuro zelda viendo a peach y a link cogidos de la mano y sonriendo con el fin de sacarle cara a zelda que son la pareja perfecta , zelda solo les lanzó una mirada de muerte cargada de odio pero la pareja ignoro la mirada asesina de zelda y siguieron pero zelda no es estupida

ella se dirigio a su habitación pero era un chiquero , los pañuelos desechables regados en el suelo y varias fotografías de ella y link rotas y quemadas

- diablos - gruño la princesa de cabellos marrones - hijo de puta - cuando sintió que alguien habia entrado a su habitación ella se cautelizo a ver quien era y ...

- hola zelda interrumpo algo - y escucho la voz de su alivio era samus su única mejor amiga que siempre la consolaba en sus momentos de dolor , zelda al oir la voz de samus se lanza en ella y llora sin parar

- samus .. ya no lo soporto mas ... estos hijos de puta lo hicieron - dijo zelda sollozando

- lo se zelda y ellos quieren anunciar su amor - dijo la cazadora de recompensas cruzando sus brazos - zelda tu mas que nadie no debes llorar por ese maldito bastardo .. él siempre te ha usado y tu lo sabes

- pero ahora que hago - ella habia recordado a un chico que siempre la buscaba y que la amaba pero ella siempre lo reprochaba por andar con Link .. era Ike greil de crimea que su actitud parece bastante agresiva pero solo es por tener su ceño fruncido nada mas - diablos ... ike

- que pasa con el - dijo samus

- siempre lo he reprochado por culpa de link y pude ser feliz a su lado - zelda lloraba lanzando el ultimo cuadro de ella y link cuando se dieron su primer beso

- no creo que ike te odie el siempre cree que tu lo buscaras - dijo samus cogiendo un vaso de jugo con hielo

- ike - murmuro zelda

- pero ike no sabe de lo que paso y lo que va a pasar - dijo samus sabiendo lo que va a suceder

- samus ... no puedo aceptar a ike ya que tu eres su novia - dijo zelda

- bueno ... si supongo pero el te seguia -dijo samus - pero se que tu también lo amabas pero no

- rayos ... esta bien entiendo ... pero que hay de marth esta con peach - dijo zelda sonrojandose

- estaba pero no por que le dijo mujer inestable - dijo samus

TOC - TOC

- adelante - indico zelda

- se puede pasar - dijo el peliazul (ike)

- como sea - dijo zelda con desanimo en su voz

- pues .. gracias ... samus - saludo el mercenario

- no se vallan a besar - gruño zelda ardiendo de odio

- como así de mal humor - pregunta ike sorprendido que a zelda le disguste ver a dos enamorados besandose y como lo grita

- woah .. supongo que fue lo que paso entre tu y link - pregunta el mercenario con curiosidad

- quieren una explicación ... bueno todo comenzó en la supuesta mañana "tranquila"

**Flashback :**

_Era una mañana supuesta y "tranquila " mañana todos estaban entrenando para las eliminatorias smash donde solo hay un ganador y toda esa cosa ... me dirigí al comedor a preparar mi bocado favorito que son las hamburguesas y un jugo de frutas .. samus me saluda amablemente ya que nos llevamos súper y en cuanto a ike y marth bueno yo no hago amigos esa palabra de " amistad " para mi no existe .. soy individualista e independiente .. estoy harta de depender de este hijo de puta de link solo quiero pelear sola pero samus me saco esa idea de la cabeza pero ella es mi única amiga de ahí yo no hago amigos _

_Vivo alejada de los gozos del amor por que sin mas link y yo siempre nos peleamos pero yo siempre lo mando a la mierda y le digo " andate a la mierda hijo de puta y déjame en paz " y siempre sospechaba de peach ya que el me decia " peach puede ser mejor novia que tu " y yo reaccionaba de manera violenta pero samus siempre me detenia cuando yo lo iba a matar_

_Mi relación con Link iba de mal a peor pero un momento yo decido entrenar con samus , marth e ike que marth y yo haciamos equipo mientras que samus e ike tenian su equipo formado_

_Me fui a donde los llevaban a las plataformas de pelea_

_- zelda ... llegas tarde - dijo ike regañandome y lo mire feo pero luego me calme_

_- mil disculpas he tenido un mal día - dije fingiendo ser sincera pero otra vez me pelee con este bastardo_

_- chicos no se hagan bandos y mejor elijamos la plataforma - indico marth con una sonrisa que me sonroje y le regale una sonrisa y el me devolvio ese gesto de amor o una coincidencia _

_- castle siege - dije y marth se sonrojo _

_- no hay problema - dijo ike - con tal de asaltar el castillo de marth - ike sonrio con sarcasmo _

_- OYE .. NO - grito marth_

_- bueno vamos ya - dijo samus_

_- esta bien - dijeron los tres en unisono _

_una vez entrenando todos se dieron cuenta de que zelda ha cambiado sus tecnicas de pelea son mas salvajes pero ha mejorado mucho , después de 2 horas terminaron su entrenamiento_

_- se ve que mejoras - dijo ike a zelda_

_- si supongo - hable con mi mismo tono aburrido - y tu samus eres mas fuerte sin tu " suit " _

_- hay gracias me encanta tu optimismo desbordante - dijo samus_

_- todos hemos mejorado - dijo marth_

_- tienen hambre - dijo ike - por que yo si_

_- jum - solo entone _

_- ya somos tres - dijo samus_

_- waaaahh .. yo también tengo hambre - se quejo marth después vino el capitan falcon saludando y yendo hacia el comedor donde todos almorzamos todos juntos_

_- hola a todos - saluda el C.F ( capitan falcon)_

_- hola viejo - saluda ike_

_- que no soy viejo - gruñe el C.F_

_- jajajaja no peleen y vamos a comer - dije cambiando mi cara de pocos amigos a una amigable_

_- por cierto zelda vas a comer junto a link - pregunto sabiendo que mi relación con link esta a punto de desquebrajarse , solo tuve que realizar un minuto de silencio y pensar rápido y se me ocurrio una respuesta_

_- no ... él ya tiene compañía - dije con voz severa pero sin mostrar ira en mi rostro _

_- ya veo .. igual ese idiota se cree mucho ... no le hagas caso deja que algun día se arrepentirá y ahí si te buscara - a todos se nos cayó la mandíbula al escuchar eso a decir verdad el C.F tiene razon siempre es la misma pinche rutina él se cabrea yo me cabreo pero luego él viene arrastrado como un perro pidiéndome perdón de rodillas y sollozando pero la próxima vez voy a decidir con mano de hierro sin piedad ni benevolencia alguna esas palabras no están en mi diccionario _

_Todos fueron al comedor y alcance a ver a link y a peach que se sonreían y se devolvían ese gesto y yo apretando los dientes del coraje pero sentí una mano en mi hombro y era marth tratando de calmar mi odio hacia esos dos_

_- ven conmigo ... por favor - sentí como un frenesí de emociones cuando el príncipe me dijo eso y como tomaba mi mano y yo solo le seguí la corriente_

_- esta bien - solo fui y me sente con mi grupo , veia como ike hacia reir a samus y como se miraban ese par y yo me deprimí pero marth me miraba y yo lo ignoraba_

_- zelda ... zelda ... zelda - yo seguia viendo con odio a link que me veia con malas intenciones hasta que ..._

_- ZELDA - yo salte del susto y veia que era marth llamándome _

_- oh lo siento marth no me di cuenta es que - dije torpemente_

_- es que qué - dijo marth algo serio _

_- nada - solo lo deje con la palabra en la boca - lo lamento marth lowell pero no me siento con ganas de comer - me levante y me fui pero también vi esa depresión en mario fui a ver como esta_

_- hermano por favor come algo si no vas a morir sin que comer - vi como Luigi le suplicaba a su hermano pero mario no quizo nada , al verlo se me rompió el alma de ver al pequeño fontanero deprimido y triste_

_- pobre mario que hizo para merecer esto - dije en mi mente y me fui , vi como mario se fue pero lanzando una mirada asesina a link tal como yo_

_- zelda espera - escuche la voz de marth que alcanzaba mi rabia - escucha tal vez fue un mal entendido solo fue un poco de .._

_- de que ... caballerosidad , "amistad " - dije con un odio que nunca habia sentido en mi vida - maldita sea - fui a mi habitación y en el trayecto vi a link y a peach besandose y ambos se asustaron cuando me vieron - que haces " amiga "_

_- zelda por favor no - dijo marth sabiendo que yo iba a iniciar una pelea - déjalos con su amor - él me jalo del brazo _

_- me las pagarán - pero ellos siguieron con su amor_

_- ves no te lo dije zelda es muy credula - dijo link con tanta seguridad_

_- si mi amor - dijo peach abrazando a su chico elfo _

_mientras tanto yo me estaba forjando a que marth me suelte_

_- suéltame marth esos dos merecen lo peor - pero el no me soltaba - debo vengarme - y marth me llevo a mi habitación con un poco de fuerza pero él me tenia agarrada muy fuerte , hasta que me obligo a mirarlo mas de cerca - ¿ que haces ?_

_- zelda ... escúchame ... si haces eso master hand se enfadará - a decir verdad eso es cierto_

_- por que me trajiste de esa forma - solo gruñia pero marth se acerco a mi _

_- es que no soporto verte siguiendo a ese bastardo - no entiendo que trataba de decirme pero lo escucharé - me fastidia verte que siempre persigues a ese hijo de puta - _

_- marth tu ... por que - dije muy confusa , acaso el príncipe de altean estaba celoso de haberme visto seguir a link .. no es coincidencia .. es cierto - pero marth link es mi_

_- NO .. NO LO ES ... NO - me sorprendí como me grito y como se moría de coraje cuando le hablaba de link y mi amor por él , soy débil de corazón , marth siempre se ha llevado muy mal con link si hasta son enemigos - no aceptaré que me mientas_

_- pero marth - él tomo mis hombros y yo toqué su pecho y sentí que su corazón latía con mucha violencia y me enrojecí - m-marth_

_- zelda .. no sabes cuanto te amo - y yo me quede en blanco al escuchar las declaraciones del príncipe marth_

_yo solo me boté sobre marth y lo bese y él me beso , luego nos besamos pero ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba link espiandome_

_- que diablos haces aquí - grite con odio_

_- y tu que diablos haces besando al niño afeminado - gruño link_

_- cierra tu bocota inculto - gruto marth - y tu que hacias con peach besandote - dijo listo para pelear_

_- marth no - dije pero mi cuerpo se estremece sin moverse - marth - las lagrimas se me iban a escapar pero yo aguante_

_- VETE - lanze una bola de fuego - solo vete con tu novia_

_el me miro mal y yo también _

_- la próxima vez que te vea no será lo mismo - dijo marth desvainando su espada - me vengaré de ti ordon _

_- lo mismo te digo lowell - ambos se lanzaban miradas de odio_

**fin del flashback**

- y es así como sucedio - dije con tanta tristeza de haber hecho a un lado a mi príncipe - la verdad fui ciega nunca me fijé en que marth me amaba

- oh cuanto lo siento - dijo samus - pero tal vez tu debes decirle la verdad

- tienes razon - dije agachando mi cabeza

- bueno los dejo solos - dijo ike llevándose a samus y me quedé sola con marth , me acerqué a él y lo bese y él me besa

- te amo marth lowell - dije sonrojada

- yo también te amo mi princesa zelda - dijo marth abrazandome

_**Continuara**_

_**No se que les parecio pero me inspiré en la historia que dice " amor , odio y viceversa " de Zeldi-chan de hyuuga pero yo no soy fans del zelink es mas lo odio yo solo hago el ZeldaXmarth y si no les gusta no lo lean**_


End file.
